


My friend

by isamai



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles manipulates because they both have no idea how to speak with each other, Erik pretends he knows nothing, Gen, M/M, Mutant Husbands, They both are mutant and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isamai/pseuds/isamai
Summary: Charles persuades the President of the US to give Erik Genosha.





	My friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/gifts).
  * A translation of [Дружище](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/492745) by andre. 



> In this fic author places Genosha on The Marshall Islands.

— Are you joking? — the President of the United States of America asked angrily — Didn't he kill Kennedy?

Charles breathed in deeply and held the phone closer to his ear with his shoulder. In one hand he had a bottle of whiskey, in the other an empty glass.

This week the talk with the President had already stretched for a whole thirty minutes. Charles was perfectly aware that it's his own fault, and he should not bring up such controversial topics, but his aggravation was creeping into the talk —— and the President felt it too.

— Hey, are you listening? Is the connection all right? I'm saying he killed Kennedy.

— I heard. — Charles answered in an even voice, — As far as I'm aware, the case was fabricated.

— But he was in prison! For ten years!

Charles couldn't help himself:

— I absolutely agree with you. It's such a shame that in our country innocent people stay in the prison system for so long.

There was an unpleasant silence on the other end for a moment, and then the President asked again:

— Are you calling him innocent?

Charles scolded himself a bit for not keeping himself in line.

— Sir, please, listen to me…

— He attempted to kill Nixon.

— Yes, this is true, but if you consider the whole situation with the Sentinels-

— Also, he destroyed the stadium in Washington. And the White House. And the Opera House in Sydney!

— Yes, but-

— And I haven’t mention Cairo yet.

— Yes, although-

— Also, I’ve heard of Auschwitz.

Charles sighed with even more sorrow.

— I understand that it could look like he isn't just a mutant, but some kind of disaster…

— It’s exactly what he is! A disaster — the tsunami, the plague, the curse —— all rolled into one!

Charles poured more whiskey in the glass, drank it in one gulp and tried to approach this problem from another angle:

— I know this isn't an easy decision for you.

— That’s an understatement. —— the President snapped, —— I have no idea what you found in him.

Charles had choked and coughed. He would very much prefer not to answer this question, but the President did make a pause —— and surely wanted an answer.

— It was a very long time ago —— said Charles, pouring himself a second glass of whiskey, —— Actually, I don't remember much.

The President made a dry chuckle —— he probably decided that Charles had joked. And Charles thought, had I?

— I suppose we got off the wrong foot. —— he started again, very thoroughly choosing every word, —— Let’s discuss all the details again. As I had mentioned before, these islands are inhabitable. They had been exposed to nuclear tests in the past, but now they are completely safe, although, as you can guess, there aren't many people who want to live there. Fortunately, mutants aren't frightened by this, therefore-

— Professor, —— the President interrupted him —— I had figured that you really want to give this place to Lehnsherr. Could you at least tell me why?

— I'm just trying to establish better connections between people and mutants. You do know me.

It was a shameless lie, which was disguised to sound like the truth. Sometimes even Charles himself believed in it.

— Do you have any idea what the Senate is going to do to me if I agree?

— And what would the Senate do to you if you refuse?

 

This is the last stand. This argument isn't straightforward, but who cares —— the stakes are too high.

— What do you mean?

— You can't contain him. —— Charles said simply, —— You’ve already tried, and what happened? He'd destroy half of Washington again, you'd spend an enormous amount of money for compensation and rebuilding yet again, and you’d have another mutants’ rights scandal. Are you sure you need that? I sure don’t.

The President got very quiet.

— If you give him this land, he will leave, and you'll forget about him. The Marshall Islands are very far away.

— You make this sound so easy.

— Mister President, excuse me for my straightforwardness, but do you want to have Magneto here, in the US? Here, right before the elections, when Magneto is bored and annoyed by the chasing and harassment? Or do you want him leaving for the island in the Pacific Ocean, where even planes don't land, and for him to be in your debt forever?

President was still very quiet, but Charles could feel his hesitation.

— I, of course, would perfectly understand if you pick the first option. But I won't be surprised if next time when I arrive in Washington, I see only ruins.

— Okay, I understand! You win.

— Thank you, Sir. —— Charles said wholeheartedly, —— I have always believed in your good judgement.

He put the phone down, still sitting next to the phone for a minute, tapping his fingers on the table. He was in a good mood, the kind only idiots and children could be in… 

Somebody banged on the door —— just once, to pretend that the procedure is done right. Charles straightened himself up and stopped smiling.

— Come on in.

The door opened slightly, and Erik's head appeared.

— Charles?

— You can dance with happiness. — announced Charles, —— I would dance myself, but unfortunately…

— That's not funny.

— And who’s laughing? The land permit for your land will be granted soon.

Erik froze, likely from the shock of the news. Charles hadn't seen him look like that in a very long time.

— Are you joking?

— No, I'm not. It’s the full truth. Remember what we were betting on? Oh, yes — you said you'll take me to the dinner if I manage to persuade the President. It's not like me to insist, but…

Erik looked at him intensely.

Charles stopped himself and decided not to continue.

For a moment he thought Erik was going ask him something risky, something along the lines of had Charles arranged this whole nonsense only for this date? An awful question. Charles would have to answer it in all honesty, and he couldn’t remember the last time they were honest with each other. It's never too late to start, isn't it? Or is it?

Erik suddenly grinned so wide, that Charles wondered if he projected some of his thoughts by mistake. That would be extremely inappropriate.

— What? —— he asked in a neutral voice.

Erik just shook his head: like, oh Charles, you haven't changed at all.

Oh God, how could Erik look at him like that? The sixties were the sixties, it was okay, but now? Why now?

— Today, at midnight, West Dining Room. —— Erik said finally, —— I’ll bring the chess. The martinis will be on you, though.

He stopped looking, and Charles could finally breathe out.

— Just… don't wear that vest like that time —— Erik said over his shoulder —— Too many buttons.

— You know, my friend-

— Let's skip the «friend» part, Charles.


End file.
